


The Kaleidoscope Dream

by Lady_Albatross



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Just a bit of fluff for the Crayola colour challenge. -, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Albatross/pseuds/Lady_Albatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the mission when Chip Morton went to Venus. (Sorry do not know the name of the episode, nor have I seen it so if I have made any errors, please forgive )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kaleidoscope Dream

The Kaleidoscope Dream 

By Lady Albatross

 

 

Jerking upright, abruptly, Chip Morton, XO of the world famous submarine Seaview was momentarily at a loss. He had no idea where he was, all he knew was that something had intruded into his slumber and rudely dragged him into this reality. He wasn't in his own bedroom, or his quarters or for that matter in his lover’s bedroom either. 

As he looked around at the somewhat unusual décor all he could make out was what could only be described as and antique brass adorning banana mania wall colouring with a fuzzy wuzzy brown carpet. Gazing around the strange room he noticed his own shadow cast on the wall by the bed, and it seemed as if his shadow was alive and trying to tell him something. Something that was very important.

Overcome with uncustomary fear Chip began to tremble at the unknown, as he unwittingly moaned out loud. 

 

A sound penetrated Lee Crane’s peaceful sleep and catapulted him to an instant state of alertness. Something was wrong, he knew it, and as there was only Chip and himself in the hotel room then it had to be his lover who was in distress. 

Watching the man sitting next to him in the bed for a few seconds, Crane could easily recognize the man’s uncertain state. Morton seemed to be lost somewhere between sleep and full awareness. Calmly so as not to startle his lover, Lee gently placed his warm hand on Morton’s trembling shoulder, letting him feel his presence before he spoke. 

“Chip… Chip, are you okay, sweetheart?” 

Just the reassuring touch and loving tone was enough to once more ground Morton into reality and complete the journey from the unfamiliar to the comforting familiar. Looking down he found himself gazing into those changeable eyes belonging to his gorgeous lover, Lee Crane; and right now those very eyes had a hazel tint to them and they and the man’s dark hair and skin were complemented immensely by almond satin sheets he lay on. 

Looking at such a vision Chip now knew what was real, what was his and had a small laugh at himself for the bizarre workings of his subconscious mind. 

“Hey! What was that all about?” Crane asked him now that he could see his colour and his features, thankfully, returning to normal.

“It’s nothing I just had this…… weird dream…”

”Was it a bad one about your trip into outer space last week, you know I think you deserve the Purple Heart or something for what you went through!” Lee keenly told him until he remembered what had roused him in the first place as he reached out for his lover, taking him in his arms. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Enjoying the feeling of warmth and knowing that he was treasured by this beautiful man reassured Chip that this was where he truly belonged and that no false gestures of bravado where needed where Lee was concerned. 

“I'm okay babe; it wasn't a bad, bad dream, just of the freaky, weird variety. You know the kind where nothing makes sense?” Chip told him, hoping that that would be the end of it as he felt it was rather embarrassing to be retelling. 

But he had no such luck.

“Well, come on tell me?” Seeing his lover hesitate he turned his head towards him, glaring that look that always had Chip feeling like a juvenile facing the school principle for some misdemeanour. Knowing he wasn't going to win he capitulated, albeit reluctantly.

“Well to start off with I was standing in a mountain meadow, just and as the day was coming to an end, the sky turned into a collage, swirling with splashes of colour such as vivid violet, torch red and sunset orange. It was so breathtaking, the hues were so bright and I felt that I couldn't look away, that was until I realized that I was alone, all alone out there, except for this huge fern that stretched out it’s fronds in all directions under which this cow, who wore a sign saying blue bell, shaded herself. A very domestic, tranquil sort of scene it was… Suddenly the atmosphere changed. I felt so cold and lost. I couldn't find you anywhere and it frightened me as I could hear your voice being carried on the wind. Turning I began to walk, trying to follow your voice when the scenery changed; the mountain was gone and in its place was endless desert sands.” Chip stopped, wavering although he claimed it was because his throat was constricted a little with thirst.

Crane, not willing to let his friend stop half way through his recollection, smartly got out of the bed, padded across the carpet and retrieved a glass of water left over from the late night room service they had ordered when they arrived at the hotel just after midnight. 

Using the drink as a means to delay the enviable, Chip took small sips of the cooling liquid, stretching the experience out as long as possible. 

Handing the glass back to Lee, Chip shifted, settling himself prone across the bed, as if preparing to return to sleep.

“What do you think you are doing, mister? I don't think you have told it all yet have you?” Lee asked as he lazily ran a hand over Chip’s bare chest, causing his lover to gasp as his fingers glided over and around his now hardening nipples. 

“Lee Crane, you are a tease, do you know that? Never mind the dream, I have something else in mind to occupy us if you are determined we are to stay awake?” Chip replied his words accompanied by a licentious look as he lay enticingly before his beloved. 

“Well really, I wonder what you could have in mind.” Crane played along. “I tell you what,” he said as he leaned forward and placed a soft, sweet kiss on Chip’s very eager lips “you finish telling me about your dream you had when you were asleep and I'll let you fullfill what you are dreaming of right now? Deal?” he asked hovering scant millimetres from Chip’s, by now, quivering mouth.

“You…” was all he could get out as he tried to answer.

Making every effort to pull himself together, Chip gave in, he knew a good thing when he saw it and despite already making love to his handsome partner once tonight he was not about to turn down another opportunity at bliss. 

Crane, watching the emotions flit across his exec’s face, could distinguish the exact moment Chip came to his decision, and hid a knowing smile lest Chip become annoyed.

“So?” Lee prompted.

“Okay taskmaster, I was surrounded by desert sand but I wasn't in the desert, I couldn't have been as I could hear birds, or at least I could hear a canary singing loudly. Then this pink flamingo came out of nowhere, walked right up to me and told me I had to follow her as you needed my help, she was very demanding and the wind that was still blowing caused a chill down my spine and I suddenly realized why. I couldn't hear you calling out for me anymore. The only sound I could hear was the lonesome wind and the canary that was not singing anymore but crying.” Stopping again, this time because he was reliving the helpless distress he felt at the time, Chip cuddled further into Lee’s embrace, nestling his head on Crane’s shoulder as he felt his lover’s arms encircle him tightly. Knowing now that he needed to finish telling the dream that in some way it was an unknown catharsis that he needed to fullfill before all would be right within him again he continued on. 

“Go on sweetheart, I'm here.” Lee comforted him placing a gentle kiss on the top of his forehead while pulling one of Chip’s legs over his own, allowing them to get even closer together, to be lying now almost as one. 

“We came to this river, the flamingo explained that she couldn't cross it and could no longer guide me to you, I got so upset, so angry but she just picked up this eggplant from the ground and began to walk away eating it. I didn't know what to do, I tried to think like you, to do what you would have done, but I couldn't; my mind went blank. I knew then that I would never be equal to you that way, and I shouldn't have even tried. I think I started to cry then, I can't remember but next thing I know this beaver pops out of the river and tells me to stop languishing around feeling sorry for myself and get off my butt as my friend needed me and he needed me now! Not thinking, I got up and began running, following the little beaver as we traversed along the river bank, all the time I was straining to listen to the wind praying to hear your voice again, but still there was silence.” 

Feeling a shiver go up his lover’s back, Crane reached for the covers and securely wrapped them around himself and Chip allowing warmth to once again seep into their combined bodies.

“Then the river came to an end where it joined to the sea, but the colour was so remarkable, so unusual it was a Caribbean green yet there was not one wave or sign of life in this visual paradise. After wading into the water up almost up to my waist I turned around to ask the beaver something and noticed he was gone. Again I was alone. It seemed to be a recurring element of the dream. But before I could begin to worry I felt, rather than heard, something come up behind me and I thought I had finally found you. Spinning around I came face to face with this beautiful manatee effortless gliding around in the water, watching me, like he was measuring me up, seeing if I was worthy or something like that. I didn't know what to do, all I knew was I needed help, and I needed you. But everything seemed lost, hopeless and I knew I had failed. That’s all I felt was this deep feeling of failure and loss, it was like I was numb. Then before I knew it the manatee had stopped circling me and instead looked at me, deeply and suddenly the manatee was gone and you were there in its place rising gracefully out of the water to hold me, safely, in your arms.”

“That was some twisted dream, no wonder you woke up in such a state.” Crane said as he rubbed his hand up and down the length of his exposed arm.

“You said it.” 

“Do you feel better now for getting it all out in the open? I had this feeling that although I didn't need to hear it, you needed to tell it, if only to try and sort out your own thoughts behind it.” Lee quietly asked.

“You know, I think you hit the nail right on the head. And I think the whole thing was related to my Venus trip. I so much wanted to prove to Nelson, to you and even to myself that I was as good as you, could command as good as you, could handle any mission thrown at me just like you do that I lost sight of what was important. “

“No... Chip” Lee began to speak only to be silenced by his blonde lover.

“No, you wait a minute Lee; let me have my say, please?”

“Okay” Crane mumbled uncertainly.

“Everything in my dreams pointed to failure, my failure and my loneliness in so many unfamiliar places. And then, how do I end my little scenario, with you coming to me, finding me, cradling me in safety. Doesn't that sound familiar? I volunteered to go to Venus but it was you who had to come to my aid, again. I think that dream was trying to tell me something.” Chip explained.

“Well that may be, but I don't think you have interpreted it thoroughly enough. As far as I can see, that dream could have been telling us both the same thing. We belong together, our bond is our strength, we are weaker apart, neither at our best without the other. To put it simply my love, we are two halves of a whole who are significantly undermined when separated. So don't you go thinking you need to prove anything to anyone? You already have, too many times to recount.” The dark haired man ardently told Morton. 

“Lee… I... I don't know what to say…” Chip stammered.

Seeing that his friend was becoming overwhelmed and not wanting to dwell on any possible subliminal messages that could have been buried within his dream, Crane decided to break the tension, somewhat.

“But then again, there could be another alternative?” Crane said with an intriguing tone.

A tone that he knew would not fail to catch Morton’s attention.

“Really, and what is that?” Chip asked, expecting, hoping, for another explanation.

“Well maybe you just consumed too much cotton candy and cranberry juice at the twins’ birthday party today, and upset even your robust constitution?” Lee said matter-of-factly while fighting the laughter that was even now bumbling up inside him. 

Chip’s facial expression went from serious contemplation to exasperation in no time flat

“What… what the…” was all he could get out before realization dawned on him that he had been had, and good, by his lover. Blushing he looked at Lee who by now could no longer keep a straight face and was laughing, uncontrollably. 

“Wow Chip if you could see the colour of your face right now, I think your little nieces today came up with the right name for that colour while you were eating your lunch. What was it they called it? Oh yes ‘pig pink’ that’s it, because uncle Chip was being a little piggy.” 

“How rude, Lee” Chip quipped, but enjoying the joke nonetheless.

“Actually I thought it was rather cute of them, so did everyone else.” Lee remembered.

Suddenly Chip remembered Lee’s earlier promise of fulfilling his latest dream if he explained about the other one and was now determined to claim his prize. 

Quashing any lingering vestiges of humour Chip shuffled around on the bed as he changed position, choosing an alluring pose as he also managed to uncover himself as a side effect of the move. Looking deep into Lee’s eyes, the love, the passion he had for his partner was there so plain for him to see. And so was just a little mischief.

“Uhmm Lee… never mind pig pink, how about you make good on your promise and change a certain part of my anatomy from plain old pink to brink pink, if you know what I mean?” Chip challenged.

Crane a man of his word and never one to run away from a challenge, especially were this man was concerned was quick to reply, and even quicker to act.

“Oh yes, I'll take you to the brink and beyond, never you fear my love” Lee replied before all put pouncing on the blonde man as they became locked in that age old ritual, the glorious horizontal dance of love. And this dance was to last until both men were utterly spent after which they fell into a dreamless sleep curled safely in each others arms, where they belonged. 

The End


End file.
